1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rotating a liquid crystal display coupled to a camcorder, and more particularly to a device for rotating a liquid crystal display coupled to a camcorder, capable of rotatably mounting the liquid crystal display at an area defined beneath a protruded portion of a lens of the camcorder, thereby safely protecting the liquid crystal display at an unused state of the liquid crystal display and increasing the rotating angle of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a liquid crystal display mounted to a conventional camcorder.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional camcorder includes a camcorder body 1, a camera unit 10 provided with a view finder 2, and a liquid crystal display unit 20 provided with a liquid crystal display 3 used to determine a picture composition of an object or adjust the focus.
The liquid crystal display unit 20 is mounted to the camcorder body 1 such that it can rotate about the camcorder body 1 in directions indicated by the arrows in FIG. 1.
Generally, such a conventional camcorder is constructed such that a user shoots a moving picture under a condition that he holds the camcorder body 1 in his hands. In particular, the camcorder is constructed such that the user rotates the liquid crystal display unit 20 through an angle up to 270.degree. by his hand, thereby enabling the liquid crystal display 3 to be rotated.
In this camcorder, the rotating range of the liquid crystal display 3 coupled to the camcorder body 1 is determined depending on the construction for rotating the liquid crystal display 3 and the mounted position of the liquid crystal display 3.
This camcorder is also constructed to rotate the liquid crystal display through an angle not less than 180.degree. upon taking a moving picture of a back view or a picture of him. In this case, however, the image of object displayed on the liquid crystal display is viewed in an inverted manner. To this end, a separate circuit for inverting the image should be equipped in the camcorder.
As apparent from the above description, the conventional camcorder has a limitation on taking a picture of an object positioned at a small angle with respect to the camcorder body or taking a picture of a back angle view because the liquid crystal display can not rotate freely in various directions upon determining a picture composition of an object or adjusting the focus by adjusting the rotating angle of the liquid crystal display depending on the position of the object.